<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Prompt from Tumblr) Logan with a sword by OneFanderOutOfMany</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255248">(Prompt from Tumblr) Logan with a sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFanderOutOfMany/pseuds/OneFanderOutOfMany'>OneFanderOutOfMany</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFanderOutOfMany/pseuds/OneFanderOutOfMany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by: https://www.tumblr.com/search/%40fightmedragonwitch/blog/fightmedragonwitch</p><p>"I raise you to Logan defending Roman with Roman's sword"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Prompt from Tumblr) Logan with a sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the prince writhed on the ground in pain, Logan picked up the sword from where it lay lost on the ground.</p><p>"You won't do it," the Dragon Witch snived, "you're nothing but an advisor!" The glasses bearing man watched as she cackled, and his face pulled into a grimace.</p><p>"In the honour of my prince, I will!" In the moment of shock where the Witch was distracted, Logan pulled the sword above his head, and slashed it down onto her with a strength he'd never known he'd possessed.</p><p>Roman watched as the quiet, slightly sassy man he'd come to know pulled more bravery out of his heart than the prince would have known could prosper in such a lanky man. Surprised into silence and still holding the deep slashed would across his arm, he smiled to himself.</p><p>"My prince, are you alright-- well I guess that would be a silly thing to say obviously you are not I just---"</p><p>"Please, Logan," Roman interrupted the rambling advisor.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry-- uh, here let's get you up and to the royal nurse!" Logan put all his strength into lifting the hefty prince, and let him lean against his side as the two quickly as possible shuffled across the clearing.</p><p>(At one point, the advisor had noticed how slow they had become, and lifted the prince, bridal style, though Logan would deny it ever happened.)</p><p>When the two arrived back at the castle, bloody and bruised, they were rushed to the nurse, the prince's brother rushing beside them, though he seemed rather excited to see the gore. As they got to the room, they were greeted by one of the servents, and one of the cooks who had heard the commotion and came to assist.</p><p>The servent had a slight problem where he impulsively lied, and the cook was overly worrisome. (Which made his meals the best) The nurse is a sweet guy who is almost too caring and doting over the cook.</p><p>As the two were rushed in, Patton, the nurse, immediately set after cleaning and dressing the wounds, eventually shooing the others out for more room to work.</p><p>Once both the patients were taken care of, the others rushed into the room to ask about the attack. The wounded explained from both sides and eased their concerns, the prince's brother, Remus, seemed to be wondering about how the wounds looked under the bandages, which kind of weirded all but Roman out, who seemed used to it.</p><p>Virgil, the cook, offered to (stress) cook a meal for all of them to ease the worries, and the servent, who they all knew as Deceit, went to gather some clothes for the prince and advisor, as well as a couple books for the latter.</p><p>Patton continued to watch over the two until they were alright and then were sent to their rooms for dinner and rest. As the two walked they talked.</p><p>"You were quite brave out there, Logan," Roman complimented as the two continued the familiar route to their rooms.</p><p>"Oh, but I was not nearly as brave as you are--"</p><p>"Just take the compliment, calculator watch!" Roman playfully shoved the now slightly blushing advisor.</p><p>"Well, thank you I suppose," He said looking at the prince bashfully.</p><p>Needless to say, the two were soon ruling over the kingdom, along with Remus but he more often than not ignored his duties, excusing them with "Logan's already practically taken my place! I'm just taking advantage of that while I can!" (But they all knew he was sneaking off to see Deceit)</p><p>The cook and the nurse continued their jobs, albeit working through some issues on the way, and having a great friendship because of it. Eventually, the unmarried prince admitted to courting the servent (which they all saw coming, but were supportive of anyways) and they got married and ruled over a neighboring kingdom which was ruled by two royals who would rather not have kids,(the two Mx's admitted they were more platonic than romantic) and happily passed it on to them.</p><p>In the end, all lived happily ever after!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>